shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Finarfin
Kagome Finarfin is the great-granddaughter of the Maiar Melian and a lady/princess of the Golden House of Finarfin as being the granddaughter of Finarfin). Kagome was born to Faervel, the youngest also the fairest and wisest son of Finarfin and Galwen, the Elven granddaughter of Melian and Thingol. She is third in line for the crown of Tirion. Appearance Kagome had been called by the Eldar/Amanyar to be the fairest and most beloved of the Children of Eru Ilúvatar. Her long hair is as dark as the midnight sky with thousands of silver stars shining within its silky darkness. Her strange eyes (for an Elf that is) were silver-blue, the likeness of the Valar/Valier Varda's brightest evening star, but when angry were color of striking lightning in a thunderstorm. Her skin was extremely pale and was likened to fresh cream. She also stand just below the average height of Elves, and is known to be the smallest of their kindred. Personality Biography Kagome was born near the end of the Year of Trees to Faervel, the youngest son of Finarfin, and to Glawen, the only daughter of Tinúviel, youngest daughter of Thingol and Melian. On the day after her begetting/conception, the Valar/Valier Varda created a star, which was named after her, from the last dews of Teleprion that had been collected by Faervel before the two trees' fall. At her birth many of her family and the other Elves were stunned by her midnight sky black hair, and her silver-gold eyes, which had captured the light of Telpreion and Laurelin. Both of which were an abnormality amongst her kin as Elves had grey eyes and she was the first of the House of Finarfin and the House of Ingwë to be born with black hair. The blood of Melian the Maiar ran the strongest in her, resulting in her midnight colored hair. She was the finally elf to be born and bear witness to the Two Trees before their fall to Ungoliant and Melkor. It is said amongst the Eldar/Amanyar and the Valar that she is the most beloved of the Children of Eru Ilúvatar and shines with the purest light of the all Father, which is believed to be the reason behind her great differences from her kinsmen. As compared to the other Elves, Kagome stood just under average height at only 170 cm (5'7") was considered small even by the standards of the Vanyar, the smallest of the three Elf clans. History When she had reached her coming of age, Kagome became a Maiar for the Valar Manwë and Varda. Around the same time she also became a student of the Vala Estë, who further developed Kagome's naturally talented healing skills, the Vala Yvanna, and the Vala Aulë, as tradition for Valinor Ñoldor Elves, to study smithing (Souta is considered Aulë's greatest student, surpassing even Fëanor). As Kagome grew older she became very good friends with the other Valar and was especially close to the Arata and the Vala Tulkas. She often went hunting with Oromë through the Vala's forest or on Endor/Middle-Earth. After the Istari/Wizards had depated Aman for Endor/Middle-Earth in Third Age 1000, Kagom and thirteen other Elves of Maiar blood were selected to be Guardians of Aman/Valinor with Kagome being given a powerful jewel that needed protection by Eru Ilúvatar. Other than personal role of guarding the jewel of power, the Guardians were given the responsibility of the safety and up keeping Valinor and the recovery of the Silmarils/Silmarili if possible. The Guardians were considered to be the most powerful of the Elves to live Aman. In 1454 of the Third Age, Kagome and three other Guardians were selected to guide the Elves of Endor/Middle-Earth to Aman/Valinor. As a Maiar and an Elven princess Kagome has many responsibilities and roles to play. Before the fall of Moria, she was the overseer of the trade between the Dwarves of Moria and the Elves of Valinor. After the awakening of the Balrog and the desertion of Moria, Kagome lead the Ñoldor Elves of Valinor to sack and pillage the mine of all the available treasure especially of Moria's Mithril. After Sauron settled in Mirkwood/Greenwood in Third Age 2460, Kagome was the only Guardian still willing to disembark to Endor/Middle-Earth to guide the remaining Elves to Aman. The other thirteen Guardians had been recalled to fortify the protection around Aman to keep out corrupted Maiars and re-seal the void in which Melkor/Morgoth had been cast in. Responsiblities *protection of Valinor *guiding of Endor/Middle-Earth Elves to Aman and Valinor *recovery of the two remaining Silmarilli (also called the Jewels of Fëanor) Trivia *Esteleth = Hope, Trust *Alcarinquë = Radiant, Glorious *Ainë = Holy One Family Tree Finwë = Indis-------------------------------------------------Ingwë = Wife | Elmo-----Olwë-----Thingol = Melian | | | | | _________ | ____|__________ ___|___ | | | | | | | Siblings Finarfin = Eärwen Lúthien Tinúviel = Ingwion Siblings | | ___________________|___________ _____________ |________ | | | | | | | | | Aegnor | Istifinwë Faervel = Glawen Older Brother | | | | | | Celeborn = Galadriel ____|____ | | | | | | Angrod = Eldalótë | Legolas = Kagome Souta | | | | | | Finrod = Amarië | | | Celebrían = Elrond | | Orodreth | | _____|_____________ | | | | | Elladan Elrohir Arwen | ____|_____ | | Gil-galad Finduilas Category:Strange Little Elf Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Kagome